


Be my...friend?

by ghostlypenguin77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Dinner Parties, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Humor, Ice Skating, Jealous, Kitten, M/M, Nightmares, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, did that really just happen, fan girls, fluff wanting to be smut, friends - Freeform, hilarious cat names, hot damn otabek altin, hot makeout session, i wish i could be that wall, little kitten, little lion, otayuri - Freeform, pinned down, potya - Freeform, puma tiger scorpion, stupid fan girls ruining everything, yummy breakfast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypenguin77/pseuds/ghostlypenguin77
Summary: There was a time when I thought being on my own was perfectly fine. That I didn’t need anyone to make me happy. I had my cat…and ice skating. That’s all I thought I ever needed. It was best to focus on just myself and get myself to be the best…that was, until Ireallymet him...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was going to write a oneshot between Yuri and Otabek, but then I decided I wanted to add a little more backstory. So bear with me a little bit, there will be a mix of cuteness, fluff, kink, humor and everything in between as this journey starts. I hope you enjoy! I did this in Yuri's POV because it seemed to feel more real focusing on one character.

There was a time when I thought being on my own was perfectly fine. That I didn’t need anyone to make me happy. I had my cat…and ice skating. That’s all I thought I ever needed. It was best to focus on just myself and get myself to be the best…that was, until I _**really**_ met him…

-Flashback-

“Will you be my friend?” Otabek reached his hand out extending it to me, that was shortly after he rescued me on his bike from my crazy fan girls. I extended my hand to meet his and let a half-assed smile show on my face.

-End Flashback-

I think I may have realized then, and just didn’t want to accept it, but my life from that moment was going to change. My routine, my thoughts, my everything…

_________________________________________________

 

Our relationship had slowly grown to change. Our friendship had turned into a mutual fondness of each other. We were constantly talking and before I knew it I was wanting Otabek all to myself. I hated seeing him with other people, especially girls, but you can’t avoid them when you should to play nice and meet some of your fans. But these girls were just always clinging on him and trying to flirt with him even though he seemed to show no interest, but then again, it’s always a little difficult to read him since he’s expressionless most days. I felt like he didn’t really want anything to do with them. He always seemed to be looking past them, almost like he was looking at me…? Was I wrong with that thought? Why did it make me feel so happy thinking that?

One day I kind of just snapped at him. I was going over to talk to him after his performance and I noticed that some girl was talking to him. That she had somehow made it to him before I could. Then, she, of all people, said something and he cracked a smile and stifled a laugh. A laugh! I couldn’t believe it. A smile I had occasionally seen, but a laugh? Never. _‘Who the hell is this bitch?? What makes her think she can get that close to him? To make him smile??...have I ever made him smile…’_ I think back trying to remember, but at this moment I’m too furious to even figure it out. I just turned and walked away, the very sight of that bitch being close to him making me want to go up to her and just drag her away from him. I mean seriously, who did she think she was?!...let’s just say I was pissed the rest of the day.

___________________________________________________

“Yuri...!” Otabek called to me trying to get my attention as I tried to walk out of the ice rink after getting another victory. Still anger fueled from earlier in the day, I turned slightly to glare at him and just kept walking turning the volume up on my music.

“Yuri!” Otabek called, jogging a little to catch up to me. Still I just ignored him.

“Yurio hold on!” he once again called out to me, saying that name I oh so hate. This time though he forcefully grabbed my wrist and tugged it forcing me to stop.

“Don’t call me that.” I spat at him with venom, yanking my wrist out of his hold. I turned and kept on walking.

Otabek just stood there dumbfounded. I could feel him staring into my back confused, then I could feel it turn into his own anger and annoyance. Right then I felt a slight twinge of guilt, but then I remembered him laughing with that girl and got mad all over again.

Otabek let me get ahead a little debating if he should follow or not, then I could feel him marching towards me. _‘Shit…this isn’t good. What am I going to say? What’s he going to say? He’s mad though…I can feel his eyes glaring into me…’_

Suddenly I was grabbed by the shoulder, turned around, and shoved up against a wall, my headphones falling out of my ears from the force. I gasped a bit, letting air out in shock and a little pain. I stood there staring at a glaring Otabek. “Just what in the hell is your problem today?!” He spat at me with anger, “Acting like a prissy little kid and avoiding me all day…!”

 _‘…did he just call me a prissy little kid…oh...hell...no..!’_ I lost it then…I couldn’t hold it back even if I tried, my anger always getting the best of me it seemed. “Who the hell are you calling a prissy little kid?!? At least I’m not getting swept away by another hungry whore just wanting to be in the spotlight!"

“Hungry…whore…?” Otabek looked at me in confusion. “Just what are you talking about...?”

“Don’t play dumb! I saw you laughing and having the best fucking time with that bitch earlier” …so I may have exaggerated a bit…oh well.

His face changed from anger and softened a bit, and I think he even laughed at me a little, like what I said was actually funny. “Yuri…” he called, “Did you, by chance, get jealous...?”

“Jealous?!” Why did this make me angry? “How the hell could I ever be jealous of you??” oops…I know that one had to sting a bit. His face looked hurt a bit but I couldn’t stop… “Though if you never wanted anything to do with me, I wish you would just fucking tell me…I just can’t fucking stand these whores talking to you trying to take you away from me!” _‘Shit…did I just say that?’_ I glared at him.

“Take me away from you…?” Otabek seemed a little confused and then seemingly came to an understanding…mixed with relief…?

I just stared there glaring into his eyes. “Oh Yura…” he said with a devilish look in his eyes. He lifted his hand to stroke my cheek, his touch soft and warm, gently pushing the hair away from my face.

Taken aback a bit, I flinched slightly at his gentle touch, turning my head slightly to look away. Suddenly Otabek grabbed my chin and yanked my face back to look at his. “Did I say you could look away from me?” A slight aggression in his voice. “After all, you’re the one who was pissed off at me and now my little lion is turning into a kitten? Why don’t you just say what it is you want then little kitten.”

“I don’t want anything,” I said being stubborn, but do I actually mean that…?

“Oh, then you were just pissed for no reason and calling people ‘whores’ is just how you address women?” I just stared at him, firm faced, giving no answer. He knew he had me, that he was in the right. I could see it from the smug look on his face.

“Then you wouldn’t care if I left right now to go hang out with that ‘whore’?” He was teasing, trying to push my buttons, and he was succeeding.

I felt my face twinge with some pain and anger. He could see it too.

“Well…?” I still said nothing, being stubborn. “Fine. I see I was mistaken then…” Otabek dropped his hand from my face and turned to walk away. _‘Shit…Where’s he going? Is he really going to leave? Why’d he look so hurt? Don’t go!’_ Quickly, I grabbed his arm not wanting him to go.

“Wait…” It was a meek answer I gave, showing my defeat.

He paused a second before turning slightly to face me again. “Yes?” Was that a hint of a smirk I detected in his eyes?

I dropped his arm and looked down taking in a deep steadying breathe before saying what I knew needed to be said, but it still didn’t mean I actually wanted to say it, to admit my defeat. “I don’t exactly know why, but it pissed me off that you were laughing with some other person. For some reason, I just want to take you and lock you away from everyone because I don’t want anyone to take you away from me…I don’t want to have to share you…and if that makes completely makes me crazy then just leave now before I really do hide you away.”

Otabek took a step closer to me. Our bodies almost touching, “And if I want to be locked up in my little lion’s cage?”

I stood there taken aback for a second. I hadn’t thought that he might happen to feel the same, I mean I had but hadn’t _actually_ imagined it being true. I looked up at him and matched his eyes to mine before answering, “Then I’ll lock you away and be the only one to view you.” I reached up and touched his cheek like he had done so to me earlier. I felt his strong jawline as he pressed his cheek into my hand and took in a deep steadying breathe. It was only a second later I felt both of his hands press against my face, his thumb stroked my cheekbone, and then I felt his hands tilt my face upwards a bit and my lips were met with his.

Shocked for a second, I just took in his soft lips pressed firmly against mine. Then my body had a wave of energy flow through me and I pressed my lips back onto his. Nothing else at that moment mattered. All I had to do was listen to my body and it was telling me this is what I was waiting for. This is why I was so jealous, because I wanted this to happen between us, and not him and some other bimbo. _‘I’ll make him mine’_ the thought just a quick flutter in my mind as a fire ran through me as I put more passion into the kiss. Otabek slid his tongue into my mouth deepening the kiss. His tongue pressed against mine, lighting even more of a fire in me. With our tongues dancing, almost fighting for dominance as to which mouth got to house them, I took my hands up and ran them through his hair and then ran them down along his spine, my nails lightly dragging for added measures. I could feel Otabek let out a moan into our kiss, a sound and feeling so delicious that it almost made me lose my control right then and there, which only made me push deeper into the kiss.

Otabek snapped up both my wrists and pinned them above my head, pushing himself into me more. I was pinned between his hot body and the cold brick wall. I had no way to move and I was quickly losing any thoughts or control of my body with every passing second.

With his free hand, Otabek gently ran his fingers down my arm and side, causing chills to go up my spine. I let out a moan into his mouth, which only made his tongue press against mine harder trying to claim it.

Otabek lifted the hem of my shirt slightly and slipped his arm in my shirt, gliding up my stomach, his fingers feeling every inch, working his way up my abs leaving a hot trail behind where his fingers no longer touched as he made his way up to my nipples. The second he touched them I gasped and then moaned as he gently pinched one, being the first to break our kiss, but only for a moment before I reconnected our kiss greedier then before.

As he teased my nipples by gently tugging and rubbing them, I took a moment to lightly suck his tongue, running mine down along his caressing it, and then I gently bit his lip, tugging it before lightly sucking on it. Otabek moaned into our kiss once more, his fingers twisting my nipple a little harder. I let out a whimper from the pleasure pain releasing his lip and tilting my head back up against the brick looking up leaving my neck exposed. Otabek took his chance and his mouth cupped my neck sucking on the spot he had chosen, his breathe hot against my skin.

Trying, and failing, to get my arms free so I could wrap my hands in his hair and pull him in closer, I was only left the option of letting out soft pleading moans. I arched my hips out to get any part of my body out and pressed against him, which must have helped somehow because he met my hips with his groin and pressed us deeper into the wall. Both of us were panting, our bodies aching for each other, and just on the edge of lost control. Otabek had his forehead resting on the wall just to the side of me, his cheek still touching mine, both of us trying to catch our breathe. “For fucks sake kitten…” Otabek said trying to catch his breath still. I don’t know what else he was going to say, or even if he was going to say anything else before the most annoying sound started to come from my phone. My faced instantly turned into a frown.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…. now of all times…?” Otabek just looked at me confused. “Those crazy fan bitches of mine are on the move…they’re nothing but a troubling annoyance,” I sighed, “…and just when it was getting good…” I smirked slightly, with a huff of annoyance.

“And why does that have anything to do with the current situation?” Otabek said with a coy smile.

“It means that they’re close and I’d rather not deal with them on the edge…” I cut myself off not wanting to say where I hoped it was going. “C’mon, let me go and we can go talk somewhere more private.” I truly did mean that I wanted to talk, but that’s not to say that I wouldn’t be opposed to other forms of communication as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting this far and reading chapter one!! I hope I did not disappoint anyone to much. I will try my best to get the rest out in a timely manner!! 
> 
> Please leave some kudos or comments to let me know what you think! Your support is greatly appreciated and inspiring!!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get. The. Fuck. Out.” I spewed in anger, no rage. _‘Why is everyone and everything so opposed of us being alone??!!’_
> 
> “B-b-but Yurio!” Victor whined. 
> 
> “Now.” I was being dead serious. I wanted that annoying bastard out. There was no one more annoying them him. Like seriously, who just calls someone their son and pretends to be their dad?! There’s gotta be something wrong with him. “I don’t even know how you keep getting in here. I’ve changed the fucking lock 3 times already and told security not to let you in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is more humor based. Gotta break up the sexual tension somehow, right? But don't worry there's more "fun" to happen in later chapters, just gotta have some humor and cuteness too.

Otabek looked at me, and I could tell he was debating whether or not he believed me, whether or not he wanted it to be over for now. I just gave him a stern look back, trying to say with my eyes that I wasn’t going to let anymore happen...for the time being at least. “I mean if you want to get caught in this precarious situation, pictures as proof, and have to explain this everyone go ahead and just stand there. I’ll deny everything and say you were bullying me.” I said with a snicker, but really, I didn’t want to have to explain this to anyone. Not yet at least, especially when I didn’t really know what was going on myself. Was this a fluke or was it actually mutual feelings? 

With an unamused huff Otabek reluctantly let go, letting my hands fall to their side, that is not without letting my fingertips graze his chest as I put them to my side. I had to hold back a pleased shudder as I could feel his hard peck and ab muscles, even though I barely touched him. _‘Remind me to kill whichever fans interrupted my fun…better yet, how about I get someone to come up with a way to have like and electric fence kind of thing around me and then the bitches wouldn’t be able to get close to me.’_

“Lead the way sweet kitten,” Otabek took a step out of my way and gestured with one arm outstretched reaching to the side, almost in a butler fashion, for me to lead the way. 

With my head down in disappointment, I pushed myself off the wall of the building he had pushed me against, my should blades slightly sore, tell-tale signs I will probably have some kind of bruise there. I took a look behind me partially to see if Otabek was following, and to see what building he had pressed me against…and just to see how public the spot was. Luckily the building was a smaller building tucked between two larger buildings that stuck out slightly father then the smaller one, almost creating its own alley way. The slight privacy of the building made me feel a little better about myself, that I hadn’t just completely and desperately lost all control, almost fully, in the middle of the freaking streets for everyone to see. Had Otabek purposely chose that location, or did he happen upon it out of sheer of luck? 

I quickly lead the way through the streets, pulling my hood over my head, occasionally ducking and hiding behind parked cars and trees when I thought we were running into a fan. The first person we encountered, who was clearly a fan, I glared at cursing them for setting off my alert and ruining what we had going on. _‘Why do they have to be so obsessive and stalker-like? It’s a little creepy…’_

Finally, I lead us down and alley way between two tall buildings, apartments to be exact. The end of the alley leading us to a back set of doors to one of the buildings. 

Otabek looked at me confused, “Apartments? Do you have some secret hiding spot nearby?” 

I just silently side-glanced at him as I pulled out my keys and flipped through the few on my keychain until I reached the right ones that would unlock the door, and I reached forward unlocking the door that lead to a long hallway and stairs that went all the way to the top. Doors to the many other occupants littered the walls, and I lead our ascent up the few flights of stairs, before reaching the top floor at the end of the hallway. I briefly paused in front of a door, my door to be exact, and looked over at a still slightly confused, yet amused Otabek. I slid another key into the door and opened it, stepping out of the way so that Otabek could enter first. I watched him look around in awe, okay well let’s be honest first I stared at his fine ass that was showcased by an amazingly tight pair of jeans that hugged him in all the right ways, before stepping inside myself. 

There was a slight familiar aroma wafting around my apartment, but I couldn’t quite place where I recognized the smell from. That also led to the question of why there was even a slightly familiar smell, since I hadn’t been home all day. 

“Yurio, my darling son, have you returned? Your father has been working so hard on din-,” Victor suddenly appeared around the corner from my kitchen with an apron and flour on his nose. Stunned that I wasn’t alone, I would assume is why he cut his sentence off, that and I wonder how disheveled we looked. 

“Get. The. Fuck. Out.” I spewed in anger, no rage. _‘Why is everyone and everything so opposed of us being alone??!!’_

“B-b-but Yurio!” Victor whined. 

“Now.” I was being dead serious. I wanted that annoying bastard out. There was no one more annoying them him. Like seriously, who just calls someone their son and pretends to be their dad?! There’s gotta be something wrong with him. “I don’t even know how you keep getting in here. I’ve changed the fucking lock 3 times already and told security not to let you in!” 

“That’s my secret.” Victor winked. I think he thought that he was trying to play the ‘cute and innocent’ guy but that wasn’t going to fly with me and he knew it. 

“Now.” I repeated just as firm as before. 

“B-b-but…”

Suddenly, Yuuri too appeared from around my kitchen corner. _‘How many people are hiding in that damn kitchen?!’_ “I made katsudon.” He said it so simply like it would fix everything…which it kind of did…

“Fine. But just until then. Then you guys better leave. You can’t just keep showing up at my place. You have your own freakin’ place.” Victor just stared at us, jaw hanging wide open. 

“Why does he get friendly comments and I just get hate mail?” 

“He has food. If you knew about it you should have started with that.” At that point, I heard Otabek let out a small chuckle, which drew everyone’s attention to my oh so rare company. 

“Good evening Otabek,” Yuuri said with a smile, “You’ll be staying for dinner, correct?” Otabek just nodded a ‘yes’ as his answer. “Good. It’s not often Yuri has company. It’s nice to see.” 

“Don’t act like you fucking live here and see me every day!” 

Yuuri just looked at Otabek and answered, “See. My point exactly.” Yuuri let a small smile show and Otabek just rolled his eyes. “Dinner will be done soon. Make yourself at home.” 

“Quit acting like it’s your place! I don’t need you to tell me to make myself at home in my _own_ home.” 

“Then you should have invited your guest to feel welcome in your own home yourself,” Yuuri chastised. _‘Why do I feel like he talking to me like I’m a child?’_ I just huffed as a response and plopped down on my black leather couch with my arms crossed in front of my chest. Otabek quietly took a seat across from me in an oversized armchair, also black leather. 

“And you,” Yuuri looked directly at Victor now, “Get in here and help me finish dinner. Let our boy make friends.” _‘What is with them and calling me their fucking son??!!’_

After a moment Potya came and climbed up on my lap and meowed, demanding me to give her attention. As I started to pet her I glanced at Otabek who seemed to be enjoying himself just watching me pet Potya, and as if Potya could sense my full attention was not on her she jumped off my lapped and catwalked her way over to Otabek. _‘The fuck? Is my cat trying to make me jealous??’_ As she reached Otabek she rubbed up against his leg staring directly at me. _‘My fucking cat is trying to make me jealous!!’_ “You didn’t have to go out of your way to get more attention Potya. Now get back here and don’t bug our guest.” She just mewed again and stretched up on her hind legs, with her front legs reached out onto the chair. Was she threatening me?? 

“It’s okay Yuri, I’d love to meet my kitten’s kitten.” Otabek said as he reached down and picked up Potya putting her in his lap and scratching her behind the ear. She purred pleased at the attention she was getting, as my cheeks heated up into a small blush from being called kitten. “So, what is this little sweetie’s name? Potya somehow seems more of a nickname…” Otabek mused. 

I beamed in excitement, proud to be able to show off my cat. “Puma Tiger Scorpion!” 

Otabek just stared at me for a minute. I think he was debating whether to take me seriously or not, which I couldn’t understand why so many people gave me that look when I introduced my cat to them, then making his decision let out a small chuckle and said, “How fitting. Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Puma Tiger Scorpion.” He said as he took her paw and gave it a little handshake, and I think I just about melted from cuteness overload. _‘Can he not get any more perfect??’_

At that moment Yuuri popped his head out of the kitchen and called us for dinner. Potya jumped out of Otabek’s lap as I stood up to go into the kitchen, allowing for Otabek to be able to get up as well. As we ate dinner Victor and I got into mini arguments that were cooled and put to and end by Yuuri, while Otabek laughed at the absurdity of some of the fights. Even if I hated to admit it to myself, dinner wasn’t all that terrible. Was that because of him, or because my tolerance on idiocrasy had increased due to exposure? 

Once dinner was finished Yuuri and Victor got up to finally leave. Yuuri walked out first trying to pull Victor out because he was talking about some nonsense about not ‘not leaving his son alone with a strange man.’ Though he was able to pause in the doorway for a second to say, “A little ice may help” as he pointed at his neck and winked at me before Yuuri tugged him out the door. I stared at the door a little dumbfounded for a second _‘A little ice? What does that bastard mean?’_ After a second realization dawned on me as I blushed remembering Otabek earlier taking the time to kiss and suck on my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No jokes guys, I'm not kidding. His cat’s name really is fucking puma tiger scorpion, also called potya for short..I just found out today and died laughing and I knew I had to add it in somehow…lol only Yuri would name his cat with 2 other types of cats…
> 
> Thank you for getting this far and reading the chapters!! I hope I did not disappoint anyone to much. I will try my best to get the rest out in a timely manner!! 
> 
> Please leave some kudos or comments to let me know what you think! Your support is greatly appreciated and inspiring!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why am I not surprised your standing here taking selfies?” He asked, amusement in his voice. 
> 
> “I mean that’s not a bad idea,” I say snapping a few pictures of us before Otabek had the chance to avoid the picture, “But I was really looking at the number you happened to do to my neck without telling me.” I turned my head to give him a playful glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer than I wanted to get done, but hopefully it was worth the wait.

I pulled out my phone and opened, the camera to selfie mode to take a look, and sure as shit there was a rather larger hickey formed on my neck. _‘How long did they have to pretend to not notice? Why didn’t Otabek say anything about it?’_ Just as if I had actually said his name out loud, Otabek appeared behind me and snaked his arms around my waist pulling me in tight against his body as he rested his chin on my shoulder. 

“Why am I not surprised your standing here taking selfies?” He asked, amusement in his voice. 

“I mean that’s not a bad idea,” I say snapping a few pictures of us before Otabek had the chance to avoid the picture, “But I was really looking at the number you happened to do to my neck without telling me.” I turned my head to give him a playful glare. 

As if he had just noticed, Otabek took his head off my shoulder and leaned back slightly to view his work. “Hmm guess you’re right. Though I wouldn’t mind leaving more in other places.” Otabek said getting a devilish, yet longing look in his eyes. _‘Okay, so maybe earlier wasn’t a fluke. Maybe he really does want this too.’_

I turn around and put my hands on his shoulder and push him back so he is arm’s length away from me and we are staring into each other’s eyes. I stare into his deep eyes searching for my answer, but only coming up confused still. Did we both want this to be more than friends, something more than friends with benefits? Or did he just want to fuck? I sighed looking away, why couldn’t I find the answer? 

“Something wrong, Yura?” Otabek asked, reaching out his hand to caress my cheek. I just stared at the ground not answering. I mean how do you bring up the relationship topic without making things awkward, without ruining what we already have if he doesn’t feel the same? Reassuringly Otabek said, “You know you can talk to me about anything? I won’t judge you. I’ll always be here for you.” 

“Always?” I ask, a little stunned and a little pity for myself showing in my voice. “Do you really mean that?” 

“Of course,” Otabek stroked my cheek again to try and persuade me to believe him. I leaned into his touch taking a calming breathe before taking his hand and leading him to the couch I had previously sat on, taking a seat with him following only seconds after me. I sat there looking down at my hands in my lap and I could feel is gaze upon me. _‘Why is this so hard to talk about? We’ve had countless of conversations about literally anything, but this…?’_

I take one final deep breathe, “Look, I don’t know about you, but what happened earlier meant something to me. It wasn’t just some spur of the moment thing, I mean it was, but it wasn’t like it was something I hadn’t previously thought of doing. Though if we’re being honest I had pictured myself being a little more in control and maybe at least starting and teasing you before you would’ve taken control…” I trail off with a slight smile on my lips, the hint of a light laugh escaping my lips as I made my confession before getting back on topic. “What I’m saying is,” I break my staring contest with my fidgeting hands and get myself to look at Otabek for the first time since we sat on the couch, taking him all in then, focusing on his eyes, “I like you Otabek, much more than a friend should. I guess though like isn’t quite the right word to describe my feelings. The more accurate word would be love. I love you Otabek, and if you don’t feel the same I understand, but if it’s going to make things awkward and you’re going to stop being my friend because of that just lay it on me now and leave.” My focus was still on his eyes trying so hard to be able to read him so I could prepare myself in some way if it was the latter option. 

Otabek stayed silent for a minute taking in all the new information I had given, like he was trying to process what I had just said. Almost, like he didn’t believe I had said some, or all, of what I had just said? _‘Gahhh! Why is he so hard to read?? Just say something already!!’_

As if hearing my internal pleas, Otabek shifted to look at me more, “Oh Yura,” he reached out and tipped my chin up lightly giving us better eye contact since I had shifted my gaze down, “How could I ever leave you when you’ve had my heart since day one?” I stared at him incredulously, almost not believing that I had heard him right. I think he could tell I wasn’t expecting him to respond the way he had because his next words almost had a teasing tone to them before getting serious. “Do I need to plainly say it as well too? I love you Yuri, and I want you to be mine and no one else’s. Would you like that?” Unable to speak, I could only nod my head in a shocked ‘yes’, to which he chuckled but brought my chin closer to his face and met my lips with a soft kiss. 

“Good. Now would you like to sit here discussing this more, or would you like to continue from where we were earlier, cuz I sure as hell haven’t had my fill yet.” Otabek’s soft gaze turned into a lustful look in a matter of seconds. His look was so intense it shook me to my core. His look and his words were all the invite I needed to divulge myself to my cravings. I lurched forward cupping his face with my hands and pressed my lips longingly onto his as I pushed him down onto the couch, as I had imagined myself doing hundreds of times, but this was so much better than I could have ever imagined. 

I’m quick to try and get my tongue allowance into his mouth so that I can start exploring every inch of him. This time I was determined to get some kind of lead on this sexy man beneath me. I wanted to just touch and explore every inch of him, no matter how long it took. Our kisses were rough, sloppy, and passionate as we longingly tried to get closer. There was one teensy tiny problem though, well in my eyes there was, clothes. These damned articles of clothing kept me from being just that much closer to Otabek and his well-toned body. I made it my goal to get rid of as much of his clothing as I could tonight. Changing in the locker rooms was a tease enough, seeing his muscles ripple and sweaty looked so good from afar that I always wanted to just take him then and there, but I behaved myself then. But now here we are, him underneath me, and I know he won’t deject me, unlike before. 

As I lay on top of him, our tongues caressing and battling each other the whole time, I run my hands from the side of his face all the way down his sides stopping at his pants line. I tease him by running one of my hands along that line, my fingertips just barely under the hem of his pants. I feel Otabek’s breath hitch mid-kiss and I think he may almost be fighting a moan. After running my finger back along the hem to my original starting point at his side I slide my hands up underneath his shirt, my fingertips dragging along every curve and dip from his abs all the way past his pecks. I can feel my breathing increase from excitement with every ab, every muscle, I go over. I reach the base of his neck, the tips of my fingertips meeting together at the top, and then I slowly drag them back down almost as if I was drawing a giant triangle on his chest. Reaching the bottom of his stomach, I cross his pant hem line again, this time with both of my hands, connecting my imaginary triangle, before repeating my same upward motion as before. This time as I reach the top, though I don’t go back down. No, this time I use my hands to gather the fabric of his shirt together and I lift the shirt up over his head, breaking our kiss to get the shirt over his head, and giving him one more kiss once it’s off as a thank you. I sit up straddling his waist, and gaze down on him in awe. Awe as to how this man’s body could look so utterly perfect, awe that his face looked a little flushed, awe at the overwhelming aroura about this man. I only realize I got lost staring star struck when Otabek speaks. 

“Are you just going to sit there staring? Cause there’s a lot I could be doing right now…” His tone is deep and dark, almost holding a dark lustful promise. My breath hitches and gets caught in my throat as I think of all the dark implications he could have been talking about, and I just get even more lost at staring at him. His body and his words making me melt, making it hard for me to think. “Well, if that’s the case, I’m just going to take what I want.” _‘Is that a promise?’_ I’m only able to think that line, my brain not willing to communicate with my mouth in order to verbalize those very pleading words. I just want to scream for him to just take me already. 

Otabek quickly sits up grabbing my waist as he spins around on the couch planting his feet onto the ground, and then I feel the ground get farther away from me as Otabek stands up from the couch. I wrap my legs around his waist, an automatic reaction as to help from falling, and wrap my arms around his neck. I’m stunned though that he has even stood up that I don’t realize that he walks straight for my bedroom, only realizing it when he lets go of my waist dropping me with a light thud onto my bed. I look up at him confused and aroused. “Wh-what are you doing?” I ask breathless. 

“I just wanted a little bit more space…” He tries to shrug it off and act innocent, but I can pick up on the hint of lust that lurks far deeper than the innocence. He stares down at me amused and puts his index finger and thumb to his chin like he’s in deep thought. “Now, how shall we level out these playing fields?” His tone is deep and sensual. Seductive. Magnetic. Pulling me to the edge with every word he speaks. 

I cock my head to one side slightly, questioning his question. “What do you mean?” I ask confused. 

“Well I have not only been sexually attacked by your onslaught, but you forcefully removed my clothing without permission. Some people may even call that sexual assault.” His voice is dark and teasing as he makes everything out to be worse than they were. “It’s only fair that I get to even out the playing fields, or better yet even have the advantage.” Otabek’s eyes deepen and both his words and eyes hint deeply of seduction. There’s no way I could escape him even if I wanted to. 

He slowly climbs onto the bed straddling me, sitting up straight still though as his gaze pierces my very soul. “Now be a good kitten and take off that shirt of yours for me.” Otabek’s voice was low and seductive. I quickly move to obey his request. “Slowly.” He chides at my eagerness, and all I can do is follow his command as I slowly drag my shirt up my body and over my head. I make it a point though to try and tease him by dragging my fingertips across my body as my shirt slowly draws over my head. I can see a flicker of lust cross his eyes as he first licks his bottom lip, then bites on it like he’s holding back from ripping me to shreds, which admittedly I wouldn’t mind one bit right now. Once my shirt is thrown randomly across the room Otabek dips down and attacks my chest with his lips. Biting, kissing, and sucking his way across my chest and up to my collarbone, my neck, my lips. With each gentle, yet rough, touch my breath catches, eventually leading me to moan, which only made his attacks rougher, but I loved it. With his mouth, back on top of mine, Otabek’s hands wander over my body and finds their way to my nipples, gently rubbing and twisting them. My moans deepen and lust for him gets stronger. My nails draw lines up his back as my hands make their way to his hair where I lock my fingers in the longer portions of it drawing him and our kiss even deeper. Otabek’s moan reverberates through my body, and I know by this point that my cock has to be harder than it probably has been in my entire life. Getting hard by myself, even with my imagination of Otabek taking me, is nothing compared to how hard he himself is making me. 

I dig my fingers deeper into his scalp, before suddenly my hands are ripped from his head and forcefully planted above my head. “That’s enough Yura. Keeping doing that and I won’t be able to stop myself from ravaging you.” 

“Then do it.” I dare him, no will him to. I want him so badly. I want to feel all of him. 

“I don’t fuck on the first date.” His tone is serious yet teasing at the same time, but the seduction remains. 

“This wasn’t even a date.” I remind him smugly, thinking it’s a smart answer that will still get me what I want…I was wrong. 

“All the more reason to make you wait and not rush it then, yea?” He says it so coyly, so smoothly, that it takes my breath away. He wasn’t serious, was he? I grunt out in frustration. I needed some kind of release still, I wasn’t close to be done, and I sure as hell didn’t like the fact that he was threatening to not give me my way. I go to get up and try to take and convince him otherwise with my body, only to get stuck before I even started. 

“Fuck…” I mutter realizing that he has me pinned. That he has control. That I can’t move a fucking muscle. _‘Fuck...Fuck...Fuck!!!’_ I mentally scream at him, at me, at the situation. All I wanted was some goddamn connection at this point! Otabek is staring at me with a cocky smug look. He knows he’s won. I squirm and wriggle around trying to escape his grip, but it’s not use. I huff, slamming my head against the bed and closing my eyes tight willing myself to not tear up over frustration, over the sexual tension so built up in my body. I lay there, a defeated horny mess. 

Otabek chuckles and I almost give him the deathliest of all death glares, but he speaks in that cool tone that runs chills straight to my cock before my glare could even form. “You didn’t think that I was done making my kitten purr yet, did you?” And before I could even react Otabek’s hand has passed my waistline and went straight for my cock, my hips thrusting up and my back arching off the bed at the touch, but Otabek squeezes my wrist tighter and pushes them farther into the bed trying to keep me down. His hand starts to run up and down my cock agonizingly slow, and my voice is a mixture of moans and whimpers my body and mind giving up to him and just letting him do with me as he pleases. His finger starts to stroke and twirl around the tip of my cock, my pre-cum lubricating his way around it each time making the sensation of his touch that much more irresistible. 

I wine when he takes away his hand to undue my pants button and zipper freeing my cock from the restraints of my pants. The next time he touches my cock it’s with one wet finger that slides from the base all the way to the tip. I moan so loud I can feel it rumble through the bed, Otabek lets out a sound that almost sounds like a deep growl as he grasps my cock in his hand and starts pumping faster than before, making sure to pay attention to the tip as well. “Ahh…! Beka! I’m getting close…!” I say, breathless as I can feel my orgasm start to build…and then disappointment as Otabek releases me again. 

“Just hold out for me a little longer baby…” 

When he grabs me again, it’s all I can do to not cum right then and there as I feel his slick cock pressed against mine. At some point Otabek must have lubricated his cock with either his own pre-cum or my own, either way it was sexy as hell. I crane my head up to get a good look at his cock mingling with mine and as he adds pressure that drags along my cock, my head falls back to the bed another moan escaping my lips before Otabek’s lips are planted on my own once more. This time he kisses needy and greedily taking as much as he can and he strokes even faster. I hear Otabek’s breath start to shorten and I know he is close, not like I’m any farther away. “Okay baby, you can let go now.” Otabek whispers barely audible with his heavy breathing. There was no way though that I had to be told more than once and moments later I was letting myself release, and a moment after that I could feel Otabek release as well. Both of us making a sticky mess on each other as the final waves or our orgasms pass. 

Otabek finally releases my arms as he drops next to me and pulls me close to him, nuzzling into my neck and kissing it softly. I purr at the gentleness and comfort of being close to him. “You’re mine now, don’t you forget that.” He whispers softly into my ear as I blush at the thought of being all his. Of what that means we’ll eventually be able to do. Of the fact that that means that Otabek is his as well. 

“I love you,” I finally say back, just as soft. The blanket of sleep slowly creeping in. I cuddle closer to Otabek before the final waves of sleep take over, feeling him bring the blanket over them and pulling me closer. Just before I drift off to sleep Otabek whispers one more sentence. 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love confessions, hot steamy make out sessions, and hand jobs...what's next for our new couple? Though can I say damn you Otabek for having some kind of morals?!
> 
> Thank you for getting this far and reading the chapters!! I hope I did not disappoint anyone to much. I will try my best to get the rest out in a timely manner!! 
> 
> Please leave some kudos or comments to let me know what you think! Your support is greatly appreciated and inspiring!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s your shirt, Beka?” I question cocking my head slightly to the side. 
> 
> “Is there a problem that I’m not wearing one?” 
> 
> “Oh, it’s not a problem at all. I quite enjoy the view, it’s just very distracting and hard to resist dragging you back into the room for another round.” I said with lust in my voice. Otabek just chuckled and smiled softly. Clearly, I don’t think he thought I was being serious at all. Suddenly, I dropped to my knees and grabbed his hips, the towel sliding off my head as I kissed his stomach all the way down to that low waistband. “I’m really not joking though. I wouldn’t mind exploring more of you.” I said seductively as I sucked a mark onto his hip bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I've had a mix of a busier schedule and a mental block of how to get things I want in the chapter to tie together, so the stuff in between my main ideas. But I hope you enjoy the chapter
> 
> And my dear Yurio, I'm sorry in advance for what I'm about to do...

As I sleepily wake up I am a little alarmed and confused as to why there is an arm around my waist, but as I come to my senses I softly smile when I remember who’s arm it is. I shift slightly so I can turn and look at Otabek and I am graced with his beautiful sleeping face. It looked so soft and calm, such a difference from his normal expressionless face. I smiled as I watched him sleeping so soundly, and I lean in little and kiss the top of his nose. I see a smile cross his face and he pulls me closer to himself, holding me tight. I let out a giggle by the surprise of his actions, but nonetheless I shift to scoot myself as close as I could to him before I let myself drift back off to sleep, _‘Only for a little while longer’_ I think. 

______________________________________________ 

As I start to wake up again, I roll over and stretch out, my hand hitting something soft and fluffy. I am instantly jolted awake by the fact that I might have just hit Otabek in the head or face, but as I look around sitting up in bed there is no one else in the room or on the bed. The only other being on my bed is Potya, who lets out an annoyed meow since it was her I had just smacked during my stretch. I sat there confused and hurt. _‘Did he really leave? Without even saying goodbye? Just up and left like nothing happened? Or maybe he didn’t want any of it to happen after all…’_ I got up dazed and went to the bathroom to shower off the sleep, disappointment, and proof that Otabek had been here and that it wasn’t some crazy delusion that I had had, missing completely that there were clothes other than mine sitting on the bathroom floor in a neat little pile. 

I walk out from the bathroom and slip on some fresh boxers and a loose pair of pants, then I pulled over a tank top that could barely be called a tank top since the sides were completely cut open and the front hung pretty low. I walked out into the living room, towel over my head, as I was still trying to dry it, but not really putting the effort into drying my hair. Blinded by the towel, I was only able to see the ground, so when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pull me in, I nearly jumped through the roof and shit myself at the same time. 

I heard a soft yet deep chuckle, then, “Easy kitten, it’s just me. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Otabek’s voice was soft and soothing after being so distraught over thinking he left. I felt the towel lift off my head and sure as shit, there he was, standing in front of me with an amused smile on his face. “You know, you really should properly dry your hair so you don’t catch a cold,” he said as he took the towel and placed it back on my, this time not blocking my vision, and began to dry it for me. 

I stood there like a little kid and just enjoyed him drying my hair. It was calming when he did it, plus I got a great view. This man stood there just begging for me to tackle him and continue more with what we had done earlier, with what little clothing he had on. He had on pants similar to what I was wearing that just barely clung to his hips, teasing the fact that just inches lower was his cock, and that was it. Before me he stood shirtless and all I could do was stare at how well built he was, how each muscle ran into each other in perfection, and how his muscles and body moved as he dried my hair. How was it possible that this view was all mine? Finally, I reached out and ran my fingers along his abs, no longer able to resist touching him. “Where’s your shirt, Beka?” I question cocking my head slightly to the side. 

“Is there a problem that I’m not wearing one?” 

“Oh, it’s not a problem at all. I quite enjoy the view, it’s just very distracting and hard to resist dragging you back into the room for another round.” I said with lust in my voice. Otabek just chuckled and smiled softly. Clearly, I don’t think he thought I was being serious at all. Suddenly, I dropped to my knees and grabbed his hips, the towel sliding off my head as I kissed his stomach all the way down to that low waistband. “I’m really not joking though. I wouldn’t mind exploring more of you.” I said seductively as I sucked a mark onto his hip bone. 

Otabek sucked in a sharp breath and I knew that his cock was starting to get hard at the temptation I was bringing. Otabek put his hands on the side of my arms and pulled me up off the ground standing me back up in front of him and he leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. Just as I tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away. “Chill kitten, chill. We have plenty of time to explore, we don’t need to do it all in one day,” He laughed at my playful annoyed look and continued, “Besides, wouldn’t you like to eat some breakfast? Though, I guess technically its dinner time, but I made breakfast food.” He laughed a bit, and it was only then that I noticed a warm and delicious smell coming from the kitchen. 

I shrug and I make a break for trying to go down on him again, forgetting all about breakfast in an instant because he was so much sweeter. Again though, he pulled me back up and said “Don’t be greedy, kitten. I said not right now. Besides, I went through all the hard work to make breakfast for us and you’re just not gonna eat it?” Otabek feigned a hurt look, and I pouted at his unfairness. His hurt look then turned into a firmer one as he stared into my eyes, “Although, apparently I do need one of these because you can’t control yourself otherwise.” He said as he pulled a tight dark gray v-neck t-shirt over his head. I pouted even more as my glorious view had just disappeared in a matter of seconds. Otabek just chuckled walked over to the table. _‘Can’t I just eat off you, and we both win?’_ I thought to myself, knowing that stating it would still get me nowhere. 

Reluctantly I followed him and sat down at the table that had quite the assortment of food. There was a stack of toast on the middle of the table, then to one side of the toast stood a heaping pile of pancakes, steam still floating above them to show just how fresh they were. On the other side of the toast there was a bowl of scrambled eggs. Across from each other there were two spots set up to eat. Each had a large plate, a glass of orange juice, and a bowl of fruit. _‘Did I really have all this in my kitchen?? Hmm, guess I should make food more often…but I guess having others cook is wayyy easier.’_ I stared down at the table in astonishment at the variety and thought that Otabek had to put into making the food. 

“I didn’t know what to make, or which you would prefer, and I didn’t want to wake you up either, so I just made a variety. I hope it’s not too much.” 

“It’s perfect, just like you. I’m just amazed you went through all the effort to make this much food. I would have been fine just calling for delivery.” I smiled sweetly at him. 

“I had fun. It’s not every day I get to wake up and make someone else breakfast and spoil them, but I hope it can happen more.” Otabek looked down slightly and I could see the hint of a blush forming across his cheeks, I smiled at his blush. “Well, shall we eat?” That really was all it took for us to both dig in, as I realized I was actually quite hungry, though it did cross my mind to launch across the table and start eating him. 

____________________________________________________ 

After “breakfast” we cuddled on the couch and mindlessly watched some random movie on TV. I sat curled up in Otabek’s lap using his chest as a pillow as he had one arm around my waist holding me close, and the other was absentmindedly stroking my hair. It was all so relaxing that I almost fell back to sleep, Potya at our feet. After a while of sitting like that I heard Otabek take in a deep breath and sigh. I looked up at him questionably, “Something the matter?” 

“Not entirely. It’s just getting a little bit late.” 

“And your point is?” 

“That I…probably should…go home?” He stated, yet questioned at the same time. It was cute how he seemed unsure of how to answer, like he was stepping carefully around me to not upset me. 

I looked at him perplexed. “And why would you do that?” 

“For my clean clothes and belongings?” 

“You can just use my stuff.” I gave him a goofy smile. 

Otabek laughed, “I’m sorry Yuri, but I think only you can rock the look you have going on.” He gestured to what I was currently wearing, “Put that on me and it will just look like I got dressed in the dark.” 

“What’re you saying about my outfit? Does it look bad? I can change, or better yet, take it off.” I smirked at him. 

“No, no. I only mean that you look absolutely stunning in the style you have. Me on the other hand would look like a wet dog. My style is a little more…bland compared to you.” Otabek seemed hesitant to answer. 

“Fine,” I huffed and crossed my arms. “I’ll just go home with you then. Though side note, you would look amazing in cutoff clothes.” 

“Yura,” He said firmer, “You can’t do that either and you know it.” 

“B-b-but wwhhyyy???” I whined. 

He looked over at Potya. “Because Puma Tiger Scorpion will miss you too much, and I’m sure she wouldn’t forgive me if I took you away.” 

I huffed and pouted even more. Potya meowed, almost in agreement with Otabek. _‘Freaking cat, who’s side are you on??!’_ I gave her a mini glare and she seemed to smugly look back at me, like she knew I wasn’t winning this argument. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Otabek wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me tight, “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” 

I looked at his questionably, “How?” 

“How about we go on an actual date tomorrow?” 

“For real?!” I let a little too much excitement escape from my voice as I turned to face him. “Where?” 

Otabek chuckled and patted my head. “How about we go to the aquarium? Would that be ok?” 

“I guess…” I say trying to hold in my excitement. 

“That’s my Yura. But, you have to let me go home so we can both get some sleep for tomorrow.” 

“…fine…” I reluctantly say to which Otabek rewards my acceptance with a soft kiss. 

“Ok, then I’ll see you at 11am at the front of the aquarium.” Otabek says getting up and walking towards the door. I follow him to unwillingly see him out. “Make sure to get some sleep,” He says to me as he pulls me into a long hug before pressing another kiss to my lips, and then all too quickly he was gone. 

I make my way back to my bedroom and crawl into bed phone clutched in my hand, as I find the pillow Otabek had previously used and curl up with it. I take a deep inhale and I can vaguely pick up his scent from the short time the pillow was his. I laid in bed curled up like that for who knows how long waiting for sleep to take over, but I was just too excited. About 20 minutes later, my phone buzzed to reveal a text from Otabek. 

       
_Otabek: I had a nice time today, Yura. Sleep well my love._   


I quickly typed back. 

       
_Yuri: Me too. And I will if you do :*_   


After that I was able to drift off to sleep. 

_____________________________________________________ 

I woke up with a jolt, hot and cold sweat dripping down my face and back. My breathing was heavy as I looked around the room in fear, my eyes searching for the one person I desperately wanted to see, but not finding him. Tears started to roll down my face as the vivid nightmare replayed in my head. Potya, sensing my discomfort, climbed into my lap and started rubbing her head to my hand, demanding I pet her. Somehow, she knew that calms me down after I’ve had a bad day or bad dream. This time though, I didn’t think it would be enough…No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get the dream out of my head…

     It was just Otabek and me. We had just walked out of the movie theatre and were walking to go get some dinner when Otabek stopped in his tracks and turned to me. “Yuri, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” I looked at him questionably. “I guess I probably should have told you sooner, but really I didn’t know how. You were just so pushy and adamant about us being together...” My heart started to drop, I didn’t want to hear anything more. I didn’t want him to finish his thoughts, didn’t want to lose him. “I just…I just don’t think we should be together anymore. You’re just…to much sometimes, so negative. I can’t handle it anymore.” My heart shattered right about then. “I’m sorry Yura. Goodbye.” Otabek turned and walked away from me before I even had the chance to try to stop him. I stood there shocked and broken as he walked further away from me. Everything started to blur, and from a distance, I’m not sure how far away, I heard some alarms going off, and then I was knocked to the ground by a man frantically running. As I looked up, I saw Otabek turn back around to look at me concern written on his face as he started to run back towards me. Then I heard the worst sound every imaginable. Gunshots. Multiple gunshots. I covered my head for a moment as they sounded, but when they stopped and I looked back up, I wished I had never existed. I screamed as I saw Otabek laying on the ground as I scrambled to get myself up and run to him. “Beka?!” My voice a panic. “Beka!” I scooped the boy up into my lap and cupped his face. “Yura…” Otabek shakily reached up to cup my cheek, “I just wanted you to be happy…” I saw tears streaming down his face, or where those mine? “You big dummy, I was at my happiest with you…” Tears were now pouring from my eyes, making it hard to see. “I’m sorry…” “Don’t leave me Beka…I don’t know what I’ll do without you…just don’t leave me Beka…” “Oh Yura,” I felt a squeeze on my hand, “I love you…” Otabek closed his eyes and I just screamed. Everything started to blur as paramedics reached the scene and tried pulling me away from him…

And that’s where it would end. I was never granted a resolution. Never given an answer. Did he make it? Did he -? I couldn’t get myself to ask the question, not wanting that to even be a possibility. The nightmare was just so vivid, so real, that it had me shaken and I was still crying as I fumbled for my phone. 

       
_Yuri: …Beka?_   
  
_Yuri: Beka are you up? Are you alive?_   
  
_Yuri: Look, I’m sorry if I pushed you too much and rushed you into this…this relationship? And I’m sorry if I’m no good as a person…just please…please don’t leave me for that…I’ll go slower…I’ll be nicer…just please…_   
  


I couldn’t type anymore. My tears were getting in the way and I really didn’t want to finish that thought out anymore. A few moments later my phone started ringing. 

“Beka?” I stifled my tears trying to at least be understandable. 

“Yuri? What happened? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Otabek’s voice was smothered with concern. 

“I just…I had this really bad dream…and I…I just had to make sure you were okay…” I shakily answered the concerned boy. 

“Shhh…it’s okay baby…I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere…” His voice was soothing, even if it was just over the phone. 

“Can I…can I see you?” 

“How would you propose to see me at 3am, love?” 

“Could we just…just video chat? I just need to see you. To actually see you’re there…” 

“Any other requests?” 

“Sleep with me? Watch over me?” 

“Okay…set up your computer and turn on skype. I’ll stay on all night with you.” 

“Beka?” 

“Yea?” 

“Please stay on the phone until we’re connected. I don’t want this to be a cruel joke and have you fade away…”

“No problem.” 

Once we were connected I just stared at his face, still full of concern. I took in every detail of him, not wanting to forget any of him. He laid sleepily in somewhat loose pants and a t-shirt. I softly smiled and got comfy in bed, turning to face the computer. “Thank you, Beka. I love you.” 

“I love you too, my sweet Yura. Now sleep tight, I’ll be with you the rest of the night and see you in the morning. And don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” 

With that note of comfort, I was able to fall back to sleep peacefully, this time with no horrifying interruptions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wasn't too mean to dear sweet Yurio...it just fit well to get a point across, and I'm sorry Otabek for the violence I bestowed upon you...though I felt bad writing out the nightmare...I had to change it up a bit cuz I didn't have the heart to officially kill Otabek, even in a nightmare...
> 
> I hope you still enjoyed the chapter and I will try to get the next out one out soon...It'll be fun, we got an aquarium trip with humor and teasing!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Please leave some kudos or comments to let me know what you think! Your support is greatly appreciated and inspiring!!


End file.
